There's No Solution
by PopPunkRocker4321
Summary: They have only a few seconds left together, but they're precious ones. Takes place during the 'Gathering' cutscene from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep.


_**Before I work on **__**Megaman Starforce: A Promise to Keep**__**, I've decided to write a Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep oneshot. This story takes place during the 'Gathering' cutscene in the Keyblade Graveyard. The dialogue is the same as the game, and this story is just more emphasis on the friendship and angst in Ventus', Aqua's, and Terra's mind during this sad moment of the game. **_

_**As the title suggests, this oneshot is also inspired by the song 'There's No Solution' by Sum 41. I suppose you could consider this a songfic.**_

_**I hope you all like it! On a side note, there are no romantic pairings in this story, though I may feature a pairing if I do another FanFiction on this amazing game. In case you were wondering which pairing I prefer, I would have to pick TerraXAqua over VentusXAqua. Some people may disagree with me, but don't get me wrong. It's not like I hate VentusXAqua, and I totally understand why people see them as a couple. However, when I saw the two together in the game, I just saw Aqua having a more 'motherly' and 'friendly' relationship with Ventus. **_

_**Anyways, onto the oneshot!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's No Solution<strong>_

Terra grimaced as he blocked his eyes at the sun's bright light rays. The climate back at the Land of Departure was nowhere near as hot as it was at the Keyblade Graveyard. The man sighed. _The Land of Departure…_

Terra clenched his eyes shut, afraid that tears would stream out from the horrible events that had just recently transpired. What was once his, Aqua's, and Ventus' home was now nothing more than tattered remains destroyed and decimated in darkness.

_And…it's all my fault…_

Terra couldn't hold it back anymore. A sea of pain and regret made its way down his cheeks, over and over again…

Terra honestly wanted to kill himself. He wanted to rid himself because he failed- failed to protect Aqua, Ventus, and Master Eraqus. _I…I wanted to be a Keyblade Master. I wanted to protect those I love. But no, I failed. I succumbed to the darkness, and I let it take over me. I…have failed. I'm a failure... I tried to be perfect, but nothing, NOTHING, was worth it…_

Terra's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of steady footsteps behind him. About to lash out his Keyblade in defense, he turned his head to see who it was.

Aqua.

The young blue haired Keyblade wielder approached her friend. A long steady silence followed. Terra turned his body to stare into her cobalt eyes, making sure that it was actually Aqua in front of him. Aqua wanted to smile brightly and hug Terra tightly. She wanted to scream out how much she was worried, and that she'd always be there for him.

Aqua couldn't bring herself to do that, and Terra couldn't blame her.

"I…was told…the Master was struck down," The female Keyblade Master murmured, looking up at Terra.

Terra's eyes widened. He didn't want Aqua, of all people, to know the truth. He didn't want to her to think any less of him, but she deserved the honest truth. "Yes, that's right," Terra said, taking a breath to pause. "I-I was stupid and…helped Xehanort do it."

Aqua gasped. _No…Terra? Tell me…tell me this isn't true… _Her lips trembled furiously as she looked down, not saying a word.

"The Master…he tried to hurt Ven," Terra continued, looking away in shame. "I only fought because I wanted to protect him! B-But I was tricked. Xehanort set the whole thing up. All so he could awaken the darkness inside me."

Terra clenched his fists in anger, hoping-no, knowing, that he WILL exact his revenge on the Dark Keyblade Wielder. He turned to Aqua. "You were right, Aqua, and so was the Master. I…did need to be watched. I went astray, but no more." _And that's a promise. There's no way in hell will I fall to the darkness again._

Aqua looked up at her friend. She wanted to smile and believe him. She wanted to believe that Terra will resist the darkness, and that he will not go astray.

But she couldn't.

"What else is darkness," Aqua said. "…But hate and rage?"

Terra's eyes widened. _Aqua?_

"Xehanort is feeding the dark fires within you, making you fight. You'll go astray again!" Aqua exclaimed as her blue eyebrows burrowed deeper in her face. "Tell me, how does that honour our Master's memory, Terra?"

Terra said nothing. There was nothing to be said; he knew he was to blame. And so, another strong silence fell onto the two.

Terra and Aqua's head sprang up to the noise of leaves and sand rustling in the distance. They turned to see a young blond haired teen move towards them.

Ven.

Ventus looked down at his rusty and tattered shoes as yet another silence followed. "…Xehanort wants me and Vanitas to fight, and make some kind of _X-_Blade," the teen spoke up.

Terra's grunted. _He's figured out…Xehanort, that bastard…_

"But the Master said...we can't let that happen, and he tried to destroy me for it," Ventus explained.

Aqua tilted her head. "'X-Blade…'?" She didn't know what it was, but knew it couldn't good.

"I still don't know what it is, but it scares me to death, even just the thought of it," Ventus looked up, hoping to find the slightest bit of support.

Terra smiled, his smile after a long time, as he placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. He turned to Aqua as she did the same. "Relax, Ven! We're here and we're going to take care of you."

Ventus shook his head and sighed. "I may have to fight Vanitas after all. If I do, guys, I want you to-"

"The three of us can never be torn apart, right?" Terra cut Ventus off, but his voice still remaining comforting and warm. "I'll always find a way." He smiled at Aqua, who also smiled back.

"…I'm asking you…as a friend…" Ventus continued, his eyes turning soft as if he were to burst in tears. "Just…put an end to me." _It…It's for the best…_

Terra and Aqua gasped, both shaking their heads. This…wasn't the Ventus that they knew and loved. The Ventus that they knew was eager, kind, and full of hapiness.

That Ventus was dead and gone.

The Ventus that stood before them was different. He was so full of hopelessness and confusion, and believed that there was no solution.

Tears began to form in Ventus' eyes, and the tears followed on to Aqua's and even Terra's. They all came close together and hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go, for if they did, they would lose each other forever. They all wanted to say how much they loved each other, and that they would give anything to bring back what they had not so long ago, but they didn't have to. They all knew.

It wasn't supposed to come to this. They were supposed to live the rest of their lives together and happy. They were all supposed to become Keyblade Masters and defend not only their world, but also many others, from the darkness.

But no, life wasn't perfect, and it wasn't meant to be so. This darkness…tore them apart, and will continue to do so.

They knew that when Xehanort and Vanitas came, they would not make it out alive. They knew that it was inevitable.

But for now, they had each other, even if it was only for a few seconds. A few precious seconds.

_There's no solution  
>Give me truth to my conviction<br>Is my own confusion  
>Reality or fiction?<br>Am I out of my mind…?_


End file.
